1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to audio and video media communication, storage, display, and processing; and, more particularly, it relates to various methods and systems operable to perform communication, storage, and processing of audio and video media within, among, and between various media operable systems including an integrated cable modem and cable television management system that is operable to receive and manage signals via airwave and satellite broadcast, Internet, and dedicated wireline transmission.
2. Related Art
Traditional cable television broadcast systems typically include a cable television broadcast center and a television that is operable to receive those broadcast signals. There is typically no communication between the cable television broadcast center and the television other that the receipt of programming of the signal by the television from the cable television broadcast center. Commonly, a user of a television within such a system is limited to the programming that is provided by the cable television broadcast center.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.